halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sangheili Zealot
Why is it that on some Zealot armour, the underarms and back of the legs have orange lights and some have blue? User:Joshua 029 I dunno. anyways i thought that Arbiter was the highest rank in Elites? User: SPARTAN-410 No, the Imperial Admiral is. The Arbiter was a Supreme Commander. User:Joshua 029 * Actually, that's still not correct. The Councilor is the highest rank an elite can attain. --Shch 'Nodotee 18:34, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :The Zealot model had blue lights in Halo 1, and orange ones in Halo 2. Supreme Commander is a title for a Zealot. Zealot is the highest military rank an Elite can obtain, Councillors are elected, Arbiters are chosen by the prophets. -ED 15:44, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Edits to the article I added that there was a plasma rifle-carrying Elite in Assault on the Control Room and also changed it to almost always having an elite vanguard, as the one in Silent Cartographer is more or less alone. Arbiter's armor Why does the arbiter wear zealot gold armor in Halo 2 when in the comics he wears purple armor? :That's likely just the artist interpretation of what he should look like. -ED 15:45, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :It could be that, although still technically ranked as a Zealot, the Arbiter would've worn purple armor because of his position/office as Supreme Commander. He was undoubtedly stripped of that office shortly before his trial took place and thus would've gone back to wearing the standard gold armor of a Zealot. --User:Idolo 01:40, 29 March 2007 Well, short? If I am not mistaken Halo 2 takes place a few months after Halo: CE. The Arbiter could have been demoted at any point in that time. After all his fleet was diminished to little more then a task force in the end.--Lieutenant Alan 19:33, 15 April 2007 (UTC) The Name Zealot Does anyone remember if the name "Zealot" was ever mentioned in any of the Halo novels, or was it said by Bungie? James-001 23:58, 17 February 2007 (UTC) It was used many places, including in the game itself. An elite in the level Uprising calls the golden armored elite "Zealot". I've also heard Cortana call the gold elites Zealots. --[[User:Donut THX 1138|'Councilor 'Nodotee']] [BattleNet] 03:10, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Personal energy shield? I've been thinking there are four diffrent ranks of Zealot Field Master, Ship Master, Fleet Master and Supreme Commander. Now they are all zealot's but at the same time are diffrent ranks of zealot so could this mean that a zealot field master's personal energy shield would be weaker than a zealot supreme commander's personal energy. or could we say that there shields are equal. Visit my user page :Dose any one want to comment on my theory. A badge of honor? Maybe the Zealot rank is more similar to being knighted than promoted. An Elite that completes an extraordinary task to help defend the Covenant and its mission will be awarded this title, and will have Zealot armor provided to them. It would be optional for a Zealot to wear this special armor, but most likely would to show their distinction. However, some Elites may opt to wear their rank armor, since it may be necessary for stealth or stronger energy shields. For example, Rtas 'Vaudemee was likely "knighted" to the rank of Zealot after the events of the Infinite Succor, but chooses to wear his Ultra armor since it's less noticeable in combat and has stronger energy shields. The "rank" of Zealot would carry no military value, but it does carry high respect to its owner. Any rank could possibly become a Zealot, even a Minor Domo, but it would be more likely for an Elite with a higher rank to obtain this title, as they would have more likely to be in a position to obtain the armor. This would explain the Supreme Commander seen in the graphic novel wears purple armor- he has been promoted to Supreme Commander, but has not been "knighted" as a Zealot. 199.172.208.64 12:21, 18 June 2007 (UTC) No Zealots in Halo 3? I saw this picture on the main page. No Zealots in Halo 3? There is also a picture of a Zealot in halo3.com. My theory is that these are pics from multiplayer. :Your theory would be correct. No Zealots are seen in Halo Campaign (at least I've not seen any, and I've played through it many times). That is a multiplayer pic on the level Last Resort with custom Elite armor. -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 11:51, 15 November 2007 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken, that's the windmill in to the side through the window. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:31, 15 November 2007 (UTC)